inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kousaka Yukie
(Defender) |element= Wind |seiyuu= Yurin |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 033 (GO)}} Kousaka Yukie ( ) is a childhood friend of Amagi Daichi and Mahoro Tadashi. She is also a student at Genei Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"A friend of Amagi and Mahoro since elementary school. The three of them played soccer often when they were young."'' Appearance Yukie has purple-grey hair and indigo eyes. When she was young, her hair had two hair hanks, but now she uses a ponytail. She also wears a purple and white sailor uniform which is Genei Gakuen's female school uniform. Personality Her personality is a bit like Fuyuka's, she usually speaks with a soft tone and she cares about Amagi and Mahoro a lot. She is often seen looking at the small photo of them three together which shows that she values their childhood friendship. Plot She first appeared in one of Amagi's and Mahoro's flashbacks in episode 33. Later at the Pinball Stadium, she talked with Mahoro about Amagi. After that, it was shown that she was talking to Hikaru after when the first half ended. She was seen talking to Amagi about Mahoro at the end of episode 34. She told him that Mahoro didn't want to talk with him anymore because only then he could protect him. At the end of episode 35, after the match ended with Raimon's winning, she was seen crying when Amagi and Mahoro are back into friends again while looking at the photo when they were still young. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Yukie, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Wrinkled Welfare Tickets (しわくちゃの福引券, randomly dropped from Bad Lux (バッドラックス) at Inazuma Town's shopping district) *'Player': Mahoro Tadashi *'Item': Sewayaki Towel (せわやきタオル, randomly dropped from Managers N or Managers R at Touko's taisen route) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Yukie, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Sewayaki Towel (せわやきタオル, randomly dropped from Swords and Hairs (つるっとヘアーズ) at Odaiba's Central Square Soccer Garden) *'Item': Not Boring Looking Aquarium (見ていて飽きない水槽, randomly dropped from The Brain (ザ・ブレイン) at Inazuma Town's mall) *'Photo': Suspicious Aquarium (あやしい水槽の写真, taken in room 105 in Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Odaiba Route S Ranker (お台場ルートのSランカー, S-rank Kisaragi Mako's taisen route) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' *'Managers' Trivia *Her grandfather is the owner of the Hihoudou in the Inazuma Town Shoutengai. *In certain localizations of the Inazuma Eleven GO game, after the end of the main story when she appears at Raimon, she mentions that changing schools is stressing, possibly implying that she transferred there, while in the original Japanese version she's referring to just visiting another school. Category:GO characters Category:Genei Gakuen